


I just want my phone

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on tumblr prompt with soulmate finding the phone, Platonic Soulmates, foreign exchange au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric lost his phone at cafeteria grounds with over a hundred students as culprits.His first mistake may be breathing the same area around a certain Tsundere Korean.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob & Son Youngjae | Eric, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Eric walked into the Pizzira with Jacob’s phone to track his own silently. The last place he left it was cafeteria, two days ago.

He frowns at crowd of students sitting, since the thing isn’t accurate, it’s hard to know which is the phone thief since the whole place is red hot as indicator it’s there.

Eric suddenly loosing his appetite for Pizzia but the smell of fresh dough cooking from the oven filled his nostrils made him take out his wallet.

After paying for his food, he sat down to where Kevin previously was. His phone made a buzz in his right pant’s pocket,

He took it out with a text message from Jacob.

Jacob - Have you find your phone? It tracked there, right?

Eric sighed as he typed back. -A lot of students were here, forgot their names since it’s in korean.

Jacob -Did you tell your mom yet? 

Eric winced. -She’ll send me back home early to ground me infinitely. I could find which student that took it, soon.

Jacob -She’s gonna find out eventually, mom’s always do.

Eric shoved phone in pocket once the pizzia came to his table. Another buz interrupted him from devouring the slice. He rolled his eyes taking out the phone again.

He blinked at his phone number appeared in the message. At least it wasn’t sold off internet.

? - Guess I can keep borrowing your phone since your using Jacob Hyung’s?

Eric - Of course not! This is considered a crime.

?- I tried giving back discreetly but you keep leaving it unattended for others to take.

Eric -Is that your testimony?

? - So weird to read English words, I’m so use to Hangul.

Eric frowned. -Your not Kevin?

? - No, if I’m accused of taking something I rather not blame it on someone else. Going back and fourth with goggle translate is a pain, bye!

Eric quickly typed back - Why are you keeping my phone if you haven’t sold it?

? - I dunno, maybe the same reason you haven’t found it yet?

Eric glared despite the mysterious user can’t see it - It’s a game to take people’s stuff? I been on my feet two nights searching for it!

? - I prefer games over studying any day.

Eric saved phone number onto his contacts before eating the slice with less interest as his mind was elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend night came both Jacob and Eric decided to finish the evening with a movie at Jacob’s parent’s home before going back to campus tomorrow.

“You don’t have a bond with Kevin, why would you think that?” Jacob asked with concern. 

“He immediately follows me once I’m in his view.” Eric admitted.

Jacob snorted. “I’ll tell him, but he probably wanted you to feel comfortable here. Don’t assume stuff like that next time, okay?”

Eric nodded feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jacob pressed play on the movie.

Eric stared at the movie for a few minutes before speaking again. “Someone texted me with my phone.”

Jacob rolled his eyes pausing the movie again. His attention went back to him with curiosity. “I thought they sold it already, great what did they say?”

“It’s in English, they wanted to keep borrowing it since I have your phone.”

Jacob tilts his head in thought. ”I am well known in the campus.”

“That doesn’t help.” Eric sulked.

“Sorry, can’t do much. At least you know where the thief eats. “ Jacob points out.

“They’re smart, going to places where more students are.” Eric frowned in distaste. 

“Well, did you want to finish the movie or we’ll keep pausing?” Jacob asked.

“One more thing>” Eric said.

Jacob put the remote on table in front of them. “Hm?”

“Are you sure Kevin didn’t take my phone.” Eric asked.

“He wouldn’t pick up a coin off the floor, even tho I told him someone else will.” Jacob defended.

Well, that almost rules out Kevin. But he still thinks people can change anytime or have double lives. He’ll stop accusing him in front of Jacob since he seems to think so highly of the guy.

They went back to the movie trying to enjoy the movie despite the poor acting and cgi. Something to mock with a friend is what he needed. He doesn’t know any of the students besides Jacob and Kevin. Maybe he should start mingling some more, his mom would be proud of him.it even make the person guilty of keeping the phone, highly doubtful but anything is better than telling mom.

Two hours later the movie finished. Jacob fell asleep ten minutes of it on couch snoring away in his eardrum.

Eric moved his head away from his shoulder for breathing room. He took the remote on floor to shut off the film.

Out of curiosity he pulled out his phone to text the thief.

Eric - If you wanted to return my phone just leave it on my desk tomorrow.

Eric stared at the screen for a few minutes awaiting for response but it never came so he texted again.

Eric - Or leave it in Jacob’s mailbox?

Eric frowned at being ignored even the message didn’t say read. He tries one last time.

Eric - What do you want for it?

He s blinks at immediate response.

? - I just got out of bathroom with phone kept buzzing, what are you bugging me about? Haven’t washed my hands since my roommate asleep next door to be hearing this stupid thing.

Eric - Did you want money or won? I miss my phone..

? - Oh, your talking about this phone again? Kinda don’t need the extra won since I work.

Eric sighed, he knows most of students work their butt off to pay the student loans.

? - But, you can help me out, since you have nothing else better to do.

Eric Would have thrown the phone across the room if it was his own.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please, don’t loose my phone too.” Jacob half teased Eric.

Eric about to respond til Kevin sat in middle chair between them. “How’s the search going?”

Jacob replied. “The thief hasn’t sold it yet.”

Kevin nods.

Eric gets up from seat.

“Where you going?” Jacob asked. He looked up at him.

“Talk to the mass, maybe the thief will feel remorse after meeting me in person.” Eric said He frowned at Kevin getting up as well.

“I’ll come along to assist.” Kevin volunteered himself happily, not noticing the vigorous shaking hands and head from Jacob.

“It’s alright I know enough korean to get by.”

“Are you sure?” Kevin seemed doubtful.

Jacob spoke. “Just go Eric, we’ll be saving your seat if you come back.”

“But-“ Kevin seemed reluctant to sit back down but Jacob tugged onto his sleeve.

“I need your advice on something that’s been on my mind.” Jacob spoke quietly to not let campus overhear.

Kevin immediately sat down with worried expression.

Eric wanted to stay out of curiosity but he sensed it was a private discussion. He made himself scarce.

Ten minutes later of talking to five students in korean, not one seemed interested in making much conversation on the spot. He decided to go out for fresh air.

Once he arrived in front outside of the building, he noticed a student blasting music, the headphones didn’t help much.

He frowns going up to him and tapped his shoulder.

The student pulled out his headphones, he shut the music off with frown. “Huh, who?”

“That’s a good way for someone to take your stuff.” Eric pointed out.

“Like you? Mind your own business.” The student mocked

Eric about to leave til the student stopped him. “How old are you?”

Eric frowns knowing well of the age hierarchy is more important to Korea than America But he’s not big on lying. “Nineteen..”

The student gasped. “I’m finally someone’s hyung.”

Great.

The student put headphones in bag and held out his hand to greet. “I’m Dowoon, you can call me Dowoon Hyung, or just Hyung.”

“I’m an American tho.” Eric mentioned.

“Doesn’t matter, your in Korea.” Dowoon spoke as if he’s the prime minster.

“Uh sure, Hyung.” Eric nodded. 

Dowoon smiled revealing his bottom braces He spoke excitedly almost like a kid. “I can’t wait to tell Hyung the news.”

I wouldn’t care if I was his friend. Wait, are we friends now since I’m calling him hyung, am I suppose to start calling the guys hyung too?

Eric smiled back with less enthusiasm.

Dowoon quickly took out his wallet from side pant’s pocket. “Have you eaten yet?”

“I’m planning to eat later.”

Dowoon decided. “We should celebrate at the lunchroom now.”

Is this worth celebration?!

“I rather pay, thanks for the offer.” Eric replied

Dowoon disagreed. “No, as Hyung I’m treating you today.”

This guy is like a big kid, oh man I met another Kevin!

Dowoon started walking back inside expecting Eric to follow. 

Eric’s instincts told him to run, he did just that causing nearby students to stare at the scene.


	4. Chapter 3.1 Dowoon’s Pov

Dowoon stared dumbfounded at Eric running for his life, he’s surprised Eric hasn’t bumped into any of the students as if he done it before.

He pouted his lips in disappointment putting the wallet back in pocket. He passed by his friend who just left the bathroom.

“What’s wrong little drummer?” Younghyun asked with arm around his shoulder.

“I offered my first doasang lunch, but he ran away.” Dowoon complained.

“Who?” Younghyun asked

“Eric, he said he’s an American.” Dowoon replied.

“He’s probably a kpop fan and got super shy when you were playing music. I never seen him without his host brother. It’s not you.”

Dowoon felt better. “Thanks, yeah that make sense.”

“Forget about him, wanna ditch class for arcade?” Younghyun offered.

Dowoon nodded . “Yep, let me just pick up my shoes from locker.” He left.

After five minutes of walking, he arrived at locker room, he took out key unlocked his door. He noticed Chanhee leaning against the other side reading math.

“Are you a tutor?” Dowoon tilts his head.

“No, I like math.” Chanhee simply said eyes glued to book.

“You could make a lot of won, plus a lot of students quit that class. It’s sad.”

“That’s their problem.” Chanhee replied cold.

Dowoon agreed, but he still think it’s sad to waste a huge amount of won just to leave, some of them were his friends.

He turned to his locker to take out his shoes but it got stuck, He pulled them out roughly accidentally smacked Chanhee in the face with his dirty soles.

Dowoon covered his mouth in shock. “I’m sorry.”

“I have a wipe in pocket of bookbag,” Chanhee muttered covering his eyes.

Dowoon quickly went behind him and opened his bookbag, he taken back at another cell phone inside when there’s one already in his back pocket, 

Maybe he’s rich?

Dowoon opened the zipper to retrieve the wipe in sandwhich bag. He handed it over, before zipping the backpack.

“Thank you.” Chanhee said much to Dowoon surprised how cold the guy is.

Once Chanhee finished cleaning his face, he raised his fist. “I outa hit you, clumsy punk.”

“Sorry!” Dowoon bowed head slightly.

Chanhee lowered his fist, going back to his book as if the incident didn’t happen.

Dowoon held onto his shoes and left. What a cold weirdo, can’t make any friends acting like that.

He took the stairs surprised to see students ganging up on Eric.

The heck is this? We’re not in high school.

He looked around first to see anybody else would magically show up to help, since he never done this kind of thing before, sadly no one was around.

He walked down the steps to them. “Eric, right? Are you busy with them?”

Eric replied. “Yes.”

Dowoon didn’t believe him. Poor kid getting bullied trying to not let his hyung get hurt, how noble. He put down his sneakers, he started rolling up his sleeves.

“You guys should leave him alone, we have class soon.”

“Oh, wow I didn’t noticed the time.” One of the student’s looked at his watch.

The rest left except Eric who’s pressing down his hand over bandage.

“I hate bullies, do you need a new one? It’s still bleeding.” Dowoon asked looking at it with disgust.

“Bullies? You thought they were bulling me?” Eric asked.

“Oh they weren’t? Thank goodness I didn’t have to fly fists around.” Dowoon rubbed the back of his head.

Eric looked down at his hand. “I’m sor-“

“Don’t apologize, I understand it must be scary being in a new country. Like your lost in jungle.” Dowoon explained. He beamed. “If you need any help with restaurants, taxi fare or directions just text your hyung.” He took out his phone.

“I can’t add your phone number.”

Dowoon pouted putting phone back in pocket. “I see..” Rejected twice.

“T’m borrowing Jacob’s phone, when I get my phone I’ll be sure add it.” Eric tried reassured.

Dowoon looked down at the hand. “We should see nurse, she’ll probably have extra bandaids.” His eyes went to his but they seemed droopy “Are you light headed?” He caught Eric by upper arms as he almost fallen down the steps, appeared to have fainted. I need an adult!


	5. Chapter 3.2 Jacob’s Pov

“She doesn’t want to see me until I move out with big job planned for the baby.” Jacob rested his head on table.

“That’s ridiculous to break up for that reason, you should go over there take it to court.” Kevin frowned

Jacob laughed bitterly. “For once, can you not act on impulse?”

“You guys love each other, she should move to your house with your parents helping out.”

“She doesn’t live with her parents. She wouldn’t want to be here, especially now I’m babysitting the transferee. I had to delete her old texts, cuz the kid lost his stupid phone.” Jacob complained.

“Don’t talk too loud, you might say something you regret if he comes back soon.” Kevin looked around.

“So what! He has nothing to worry about than what I have to deal with-“ Jacob sighed calming himself down.

Kevin pat him on shoulder. “Talk about it with your mom, she’s home today right?”

“Yeah, she took off.” Jacob replied.

They noticed the students leaving their seats. Kevin looked at the time above them. “Guess, you can’t afford to ditch for drinks?”

“I wish.” Jacob said. He dragged himself to class.

After college closed, All the students were leaving.

Jacob had a hard time looking for Eric, he checked every classroom even the bathroom stalls,

“Maybe he left?” Kevin asked.

Jacob rubbed his eyes. “I told him not to leave my side, if he left school grounds and got lost or kidnapped, I’m done for.”

They split up to ask around, even the teachers who had no clue. They already have an appointment for security camera’s to be fixed tomorrow morning.

Jacob sat on chair in teacher’s lounge as teachers talking to one another about the situation.

“Maybe he left his phone on silent?” Kevin whispered.

Jacob muttered. “He forgot to charge it, I told him it wasn’t a big deal since we’re going straight home afterwards.”

“It amazed me how you can go on for days without your phone, I’m always on mine after class.”

“He’s not a child, he might’ve just ditched why are we concerned?.” A teacher spoke louder.

“Because, he’s a foreigner.” Another teacher replied.

I don’t know much about Eric, maybe he really ditched like their saying.

“You live with him for three weeks, that;s a little time to know him. The last time we saw him, he was going to investigate, I think he got lost.” Kevin said with determination.

Didn’t we agreed to not read each other mind’s in front of people?  
Jacob glared at Kevin.

“Let it slide for today, when your stressed, i’m stressed too.” Kevin spoke outloud not caring the looks the teachers giving.

They got ushered out of the lounge.

Kevin shoved fists in pocket. “Want to look one last time before waiting at home? They’re right he is an adult.” He joked. “Going crazy as if-“

Jacob sighed looking at the elevator across them. “It’s not that he’s an adult, Korea’s huge with confusing train stops and I’m hungry.”

“Me too.” Kevin nodded.

They walked to the locker room to get their shoes.

Kevin bent down fixing the shoe laces. He glanced up at Jacob who stared at his shoes in thought. “When we see him don’t beat him,”

Jacob gave a weird look. “Why do you care?”

“He’s not boring compare to most of students here.” Kevin replied.

“Like you spoken to so many.” Jacob rolled his eyes.

“Your looking for Eric?” A voice asked from behind them startling the both of them.

Jacob held to his chest shirt. “You were so quiet, I almost forgot you were there, Aish.”

“He’s with Dowoon.” Chanhee ignored his comment.

“Who’s Dowoon?” Kevin asked.

“Younghyun’s friend, we went bowling with them last month. The quiet student with braces.”

“He had braces?”

“How could you always forget stuff I usually remember?” Jacob asked in annoyance.

They didn’t noticed Chanhee using a similar looking phone.  
—-]

Thirty minutes later there was shouting in the nurse’s office. Mostly by Jacob, while the rest were silent.

Kevin covered his ears with wince. “Alright, he gets the point. Even, it’s torturing me.”

“You faint at the sight of blood? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jacob’s voice soften. 

“I haven’t fainted since middle school, It’s probably something else.” Eric dismissed it.

Jacob glanced at Kevin. You think he got it from someone here?

Kevin shrugged.

Dowoon gets up from chair. “Guess I’ll leave, later.”

“Thanks for helping him out, tell Younghyun Hyung we say hi.” Jacob said.

Dowoon blinked. “Hyung? I thought you guys were older than us.”

“Nope.” Jacob smiled.


	6. Chapter 3.3 Chanhee Pov

Chanhee doesn’t have much friends, he prefers the social media than mingling in person. He doesn’t know what makes solving numbers enjoyable to be a hobby to explain to anybody.

And maybe once in awhile he wants attention from living people than behind a screen with emojis. 

He’s surprised at Jacob and Kevin leaving without noticing the missing phone in his palm, it was literally right behind them. The thing that bothered him the most was no thank you, or the normal response ‘how did you know??’

Chanhee frowned going through the photos on his chair in shared dorm. Mostly selfie’s, oily looking food and pets. He left the photos in boredom, now going through the videos, expecting the same thing.

He whistled at the videos judging by the screenshots, Eric looks to be drinking with other Americans. Removing car plates. Making fake kpop albums. 

Even recorded beating up a student..

Chanhee left the profile. He winced afeeling lightheaded again, he grabbed the nearby glass of half empty water but succeed in spilling all over himself by accident and dropping the phone as well.

His roommate came out of shower with towel on.

Chanhee quickly put the blanket over himself but the damage is done since he didn’t notice the puddle beside him.

“Did you pee on the bed, math freak?” The roommate asked staring at the puddle.

“No, could you stop calling me names? We’re both adults! I spill water, give me a break.” Chanhee gets up with bawled fists getting upset by the laughter grew louder he’s assuming it’s because his pants were wet too in view.

“Whatever, hurry up and clean this mess, my date is coming soon.”

“No! I’m not sleeping outside again.” Chanhee refused.

“Yes, you will! Why? Because my parents paying for this university. Your lucky I’m not locking you up in bathroom for amusement!!”

“Why not try that?!” Chanhee pushed him inside before slamming the door.

“Good luck finding a new roommate who puts up with the crap. Heck I might even charge you for assault!” His roommate called out from bathroom door.

Chanhee bit his lip. He done his parole time, it won’t look good if the school finds out his old criminal records, his dream job to enroll in robotic engendered means so much.

He opened the door to his roommate rubbing his red elbow.

“I’m sorry, what time did you want me to leave?”

The roommate smirked. “Better, sheesh. I also want you to tutor me tomorrow before class.”

“That’s consider cheating.” Chanhee pointed out.

“You think the professors care? Their only concerned is paying bills.”

Chanhee looked down at his feet unsure what to do.

“I’m roommates with a ex criminal, you should be glad I’ve kept my mouth shut for you. Can’t you return the favor?” The roommate crossed his arms.

Chanhee muttered under his breath. “Alright, I’ll tutor you too.”


	7. Chapter 4

Eric borrowed Jacob’s pant’s, he didn’t think there would be a photo of a lady with a big belly. He quickly dumped the photo in drawer before rushing to the table for breakfast. Eric sat down awaiting for Jacob to return to breakfast table. Instead of coming back with food, he came back with juggling a lot of books.

Eric almost got up to help but Jacob moved away and put them on floor. He bent down started stacking them beside him.

“Um, are we studying?” Eric asked with a bored expression.

“Hold on, I’’m almost finished.” Jacob raised his hand before going back to stacking the rest into a tower beside his chair.

Eric glanced over the table to see the books but Jacob back was blocking them. He leaned back in his chair, tapping his foot for a few minutes.

Jacob got to his chair with a grin. “Done, I’m glad you didn’t leave by now.”

“I was considering it.” Eric smiled apologetic.

Jacob cleared his throat before speaking again. “So I wanted-“

“Sorry to interrupt, but am I suppose to call you Hyung?” Eric asked.

Jacob blinked. “No.”

“Okay, Dowoon wanted me to call him that.” Eric explained.

Jacob frowned. “But, you don’t know him at all. He seen too much kdramas.”

“I shouldn’t?”

Jacob replied. “It’s up to you guys, I don’t care if you start calling him donut.” He rubbed the bridges of his nose. “Okay, are you finished? I was talking about something earlier.”

“He wanted your phone number to text me, but I was unsure since it’s your phone.” Eric continued.

“Done, anything else?” Jacob asked sounding a bit grumpy.

“Are you doing okay?” Eric asked genuinely concerned.

Jacob looked at him with confusion. “Yeah? I’m just tired.”

“You’ve been treating me like I’m in high school ever since two days ago and started scolding me for every little mistake. I don’t think it’s because I fainted.”

Jacob faked a smile. “Your mom is paying you to live here, all of us is in charge of you. Naturally that should be understandable for you?”

“Your not releasing your angry out on me, then?” Eric asked studying his face. He was a con artist growing up, catching lies is second nature.

“Stop looking at me like that, I love your company. Okay, I think we should start with I have to say.”

Love? Now, I know your putting on a show. I hate fake people.. This confirms we’re only friends by money. Eric face fell.

“You don’t believe me. Eric? Your gonna make me sad with the long face.” Jacob smiled deepened.

Eric eyes widen in realization. That’s it! I’m being used for practice for a baby.

“Eric, are you ignoring me? That’s immature.” Jacob asked his smile lessened.

Eric sweated a bit. Will he go bonkers on my head if I mentioned the photo?.

Jacob snapped his fingers which alerted Eric out of his thoughts.

“I just wanted to help you with your bond and I-“ Jacob bent down retrieving a text book. He pasted one to him. “Have too much books, I wanted to get used before throwing into storage.

“Bond? I don’t have one.” Eric stared in disgust at the black book.

“Are you serious?” Jacob asked astonished.

“Yep.” Eric stood by his statement.

“Okay, he texted you with your phone. Doesn’t that seem strange? I remembered it dead that day and yet he was able to use the passcode in evening.”

Eric stared at his hands in thought.

“Your phone now belong to him and you. If you want it back, your gonna have to accept the connection with it.”

Eric almost fell off his chair.  
As if thinking it was Kevin was bad enough, my best friend is a thief, I’ll be homeless with my mom! 

Eric got up from his chair about to speed walk to his shared room. 

“Eric, It’s not all bad. At first-“ 

Your acting weird lately and I need to eat food, maybe I should eat out. Good thing there’s a supermarket nearby. It won’t be open tho. 

Eric interrupts. “Sorry, but I’m not feeling well. I’ll head to bed.” 

Jacob guestered behind him the loaf of bread on counter. “It’s probably because your hungry. We have toast here.” 

“I’ll eat later.” Eric speed walk to his room and shut the door. 

Two hour later he heard a knock. 

“We’re gonna leave in ten minutes, I guess I’ll meet you at school?” Jacob’s voice asked through the door. 

“Sure.” Eric agreed. He’s already changed a few minutes ago. 

“I need to get my wallet can I come in?” 

Eric scrambled to the drawer. He opened it roughly burying the photo in the bottom of clothes before shutting the drawer. 

“Or you wanna pass it to me from under the door?” Jacob asked. 

Eric unlocked the door. 

Jacob came into view with his same happy expression as this morning. “I was starting to think you were hiding because of me.” 

Kind of. 

“Well, you look ready to go. Did you want to walk together?” Jacob asked with eyebrows raised. 

“I’m familiar with the train, I’ll meet you there.” Eric moved passed him to bathroom. 

“Sure..” Jacob spoke under his breath, Eric almost didn’t catch it.


	8. Chapter 5

“Jacob, I repeat you’re acting weird lately.”

“I’ve been always the same. You’re starting to know me since your still living here.” Jacob deafened himself.

Eric frowned glanced sideways at his super close form he can see a birthmark hidden behind his neck. “This is the first time you unlocked my door, dragged me downstairs to watch your little drinking game with the guys.”

“I didn’t drag you!” Jacob laughed which earned silence from rest of table.

“They even agree with me. You could’ve made us both fall down if I resisted. You know I hate liquor due to my father history.” Eric sighed.

“Get over it, now pick up a deck already.” Jacob pointed to the cards on his side of table.

Eric picked up his cards. “What will you have me do if I loose then? I don’t want to do dares either.”

“Your such a mood drainer, shortest brat I’ve ever met!” Jacob shout in his eardrum.

Kevin giggles. “Oh, Eric. Don’t mind Jacob boldness. He’s a moody drunk.”

“No, I’m not drunk or moody.” Jacob countered with his acholic breath made Eric winced.

“Crazy Extrovert meets normal introvert.” Younghyun gestured between the two with his hands.

“You get used to it and laugh it off with us.” Dowoon smiled showing his back braces.

Eric noticed a guy on front porch with sleeping bag. “It’s normal to have hobo’s sleep in front of your house?”

“He’s more fun than you, at least he cuts grass for us out there and gives us free groceries.” Jacob muttered shulfing around his cards.

“Do you want to invite him in? It’s cold out there.” Eric offered.

Kevin waved his hand to dismiss the idea. “We don’t know him that well to bring him inside. He doesn’t talk, it’s safer to let him sleep out there. Nobody would even do this for him.”

“I’ll talk to him. He goes to the same university as we do.” Eric got up.

Dowoon clutched onto his wrists from across the table. “It’s dangerous, please listen to your hyungs.”

“He’s one of us, Hyung, any of you are welcome to come with me.” Eric noticed Dowoon let go of his wrist but made no move to follow. He felt a little disappointed.

He swallowed before started walking forward to the clear sliding door.

“Oh man, Jacob’s gonna beat me up, when he’s sober tomorrow.” Kevin whimpered.

“Why not stop him? He’s your friend too.” Younghyun asked.

Kevin grinned. “I’m kinda curious what will happen.”

Once Eric got in front of the clear glass that stood between himself and the hobo. He stared down at the sleeping form. Why am I doing this?? This is the definition of a dare! Doing the stupidest thing you could think of!

He turned to his right at the coat hanging up. He grabbed it and put it on before taking Jacob’s coat as well.

“Oh no!” Kevin laughed behind him.

“Drop it and hurry back in!” Dowoon called out.

That actually sounds like a good plan.

Eric opened the sliding door slowly to just drop it on. But he didn’t noticed the door startled the sleeping form causing him to swing his arms made Eric topple over his stomach.

They both yelped at the sudden impact of their poor stomachs. The hobo got a rude awakening.

“Is this a prank?! You have one second to get off.” The hobo stared up at the stars with a glare.

Eric was surprised how soft his voice is. He expected it to be a deep one. “I uh brought you a coat.” He blinks at the hobo started to sit up.

“You mean yourself? I prefer fabric or wool.” The hobo gave a look of disgust.

Eric turned to his side to see coat on grass. He grumbled. “It’s dirty now.”

“I never seen this brand before.” The hobo felt Eric’s coat with his fingers.

Eric watched the hobo’s face soften, for some reason it made him feel like he wants to do anything for him. Then again, seeing anybody genuinely happy always puts him in a good mood.

Eric rolled to his back started to remove the coat before to the others eyes to looked like a huge misunderstanding.

He heard the rushed fotsteeps. He quickly looked but got lifted up.

“Close the door!”

“Got it!” Dowoon shut the door on the hobo’s face.

“Are you okay? What were you exactly doing?” Kevin asked staring with utter confusion, liquor smell invaded his nostrils. 

Eric shoved him away. “Giving him a coat! While you guys keep drinking away. Leave!” He shouted at each of them. “Now!”

Dowoon shoulders tensed up. “We’re sorry.” He moved pasted him to leave right by Younghyn who’s hiccuping.

Kevin ignored the request looking back at Jacob, who remained knocked out with head on table. “Can I help him to his room first?”

“Just put him on couch and go already.” Eric said as he started taking the empty liquor bottles off the table.

Kevin got a good grip on his shoulder while lugging him to couch. He placed him down gently, no doubt hurting his back.

“Do you want me to help you clean up?” Kevin asked straightening his back.

“No.” Eric said as he stared at the bottles in sink with tighten fists.

“I know he doesn’t want me to tell you this but maybe you should know, so you won’t jump to wrong conclusions about us.” Kevin sighed before continuing; “Don’t tell him I told you-“

“He got a girl pregnant.”

Kevin wide eyes. “Crap, how did you know?!”

“I found a picture of her in his pocket by mistake, I’m afraid of mentioning it since his mood is pretty bad lately.” Eric replied.

Kevin frowned.”We were only trying to cheer up him, to be honest he use to hate this stuff too until this happened. I didn’t want him drinking alone.”

“I never had a sibling or close with my parents. It’s feels so weird to be used as a dummy practice for his kid.”

Kevin laughed. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, he’s been treating me like a little kid. Even talking sweetly, its creeping me out.” Eric complained.

“He responding to his fatherly feelings, gotta respect the man.” Kevin joked which earned him a playful shove.

“Why aren’t you knocked out too?” Eric half teased.

“He took my portion of alcohol. I could drink twenty and not be drunk yet, it’ll turn him into a alcoholic.”

“That sucks.”

Kevin smiled. “It’s fair, he doesn’t get stomach aches or cuts. So we need to balance each other out. It’s a team effort.”

“That sounds scary.” Eric replied worriedly.

“It is. But, you got it too right? Don’t feel any different?” Kevin asked.

“I feel the same.” Eric shrugged.

Kevin nodded.”Ah, maybe your being blocked.” He stretched his arms. “Alrighty, guess I’ll getting my butt out of here. Try apologizing to Dowoon when you see him, he’s probably in tears right now.”

“I doubt a grown man is in tears, but I’ll keep that in mind.” Eric replied.

They both waved to each other before Kevin left closing the sliding door behind him.

“Eric?” Jacob muttered in his sleep.

Eric made his way over and bent down in front of him. “Yes?”

“Why are you Santa’s elf now? You look so ugly with those ears.” Jacob complained before sleeping soundly again.

Eric stared dumbfounded. “You’re now banned from drinking.”


	9. Chapter 6

‘First it’s my phone, pants, now it’s my favorite coat!” Jacob puting it on for him despite the protests.

“I can put it on myself! And stop with the baby talk, before I throw you!” Eric tried fighting him off but Jacob’s almost finished.

Jacob froze, hands still gripped on the sleeve button. “Baby talk?”

Goodbye, mom, Phone thief and Doughnut Hyung.

Eric shut his eyes awaiting for the hit, another shout or worse the silent guilt expression!

Instead he receive none of those things to his surprised. He gotten the one thing he despises the most, even refuses it from his own mother.

His face scrunched up at the forehead peck Jacob planted. He ran to the bathroom to wash off the germs, even tho it was half of a second peck.

Make room, for me Hobo! I’m sleeping out there tonight too.

——————

This morning either broke Eric, Jacob or both. They gotten tension to the point they sat separate seats, avoided looking at each other all day or walking together to classrooms. Their friendship seemed much more strained than before, Even Eric’s considering going back to America.

“I hate being the awkward third wheel, you know I’m the center not the backseat.” Kevin complained to Jacob, who ignored his rambling.

Eric sighed twirling around his food with fork from across their table.

“Thanks for the coat.”A voice spoke next to him.

Eric got startled, he poked a hole through his plastic plate by mistake. He turned his head to a neutral face of the hobo from yesterday.

He looked neater, definitely not the same guy who slept with only a sleeping bag on wet grass.

“Your welcome-?”Eric stopped himself hopping the hobo would answer.

“Chanhee.” Chanhee replied no expression. Eric never met someone who does a pokerface so well. “Do you mind moving? This is my friends seat.”

Eric quickly did. He moved to the next seat. 

Chanhee turned around to side and rested his feet on the empty seat. He took out his math book and started reading like a novel.

Eric mouth gaped in shock.

“But, wut huh?!” Eric blinks profusely.

Chanhee spoke while reading.”I’m reading now, be quiet over there.”

Eric mouth closed. His lips quirked up into a small smile. He started eating, having his appetite back out of nowhere.

He didn’t noticed Jacob was watching him with a displeased expression.


	10. Chapter 7

Eric glad Jacob’s mom agreed to treat them to a concert. Sure the seats are far back, but it might get his mind away from serious issues and patch their friendship.

Eric should’ve kept his ticket with him, he didn’t think Jacob was feeling resentful to invited someone already to take his place in line.

“This my ticket, it has my name.” Eric argued with Jacob.

“Go ahead and find your name. I don’t see it.” Jacob showed the ticket.

Eric took the ticket and scanned it. “I even paid half for it, this is petty coming from you!”

The student held out his hand. Eric shoved it to him before stomping out of line, gritting his teeth.  
He went to bus stop sporting his concert gear. He felt his cheeks wet. He rubbed his eyes with his arm.

Five minutes later still no bus, he decided to look at the stores around him. He spotted a karaoke across the bus.

He noticed the bus coming but stopped for a person to get off. He decided to go to arcade, missing his ride.

Once he walked in, music blaring and loud footsteps in closed room. He opened the door baffled by the scene.

Chanhee dancing?!

Eric sat down in corner feeling embarrassed wearing the gear in front of him, he took off his hat to covering the logo on his shirt.

He watched his backside with admiration. The dance moves are almost identical to the music video

He wanted to join him so badly but he’ll probably kick him out.

“You probably don’t know the moves.” Chanhee mocked.

Eric smiled getting up from his seat taking the challenge. “You be surprised how many times I watched that dance version video.”

They spent the night competing, even sang the wrong lyrics to a few songs which made both of them laugh.

They took a break ordering a little food,

“Were you going to a concert or you always wear all that in public?” Chanhee asked.

“I rather not talk about it..” Eric glanced down at his hat.

“Guess, it’s the latter.” Chanhee said.

Eric gave in. “Fine, I was going to a concert but Jacob gave my ticket away.”

“That’s too bad.”

“He still mad at me-“

“I didn’t ask for your life story.” Chanhee interrupts with uninterested tone.

Eric blinked at him. “Did you want to talk about anything?”

Chanhee put down his phone. “I came here to have a good time, everyone got jerks in their lives. I see no reason to dampen my mood with problems for one night.”

He’s got a point, still is it possible to not think about those jerks?

“You never babbled about stuff you liked to anybody?” Chanhee asked.

“Short answer, I don’t have friends who shared same interests.” Eric replied carefully.

“That’s too bad.” Chanhee said again.

Eric laughed. “Is that all you gonna say about my pathetic social life?!”

“I didn’t call it pathetic but it’s not wrong .” Chanhee said innocently.

“What times is it?”

Chanhee checked his phone. “Why, your waiting for Jacob to pick you up?”

“Yeah, maybe it’ll make him feel guilty. If he saw me waiting outside.” Eric put on his hat.

“I would be surprised you haven’t gotten kidnapped.” Chanhee said.

“For a hobo, you dance and talk a lot.”

“I’m not a hobo, I live with my roommate.”

Eric didn’t feel great, he’s not even sure where the feeling is coming from.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go. My taxi’s gonna be here soon. See ya.” Chanhee gotten up, leaving Eric alone sitting with the food that left untouched.

Eric stared at the window of Chanhee outside getting into the taxi. He didn’t want to go back and face betrayal jerk Jacob. But, he got no choice. 

He scooted a bit to edge to get up but he bumped into something. He looked down at ground of cracked screen. His phone.

Chanhee’s phone. 

He quickly picked up, he couldn’t give a better look with the dim lights. He clutched onto the phone while walking out the building. 

He taken back at Jacob standing in front of the door waiting for him. 

Eric sniggered. “The concert ended early?” 

“I ditched. I admit, I couldn’t sit still at the seat while your out here by yourself.” He stretched out his hand. 

Eric rolled his eyes passing him his sleeve to take as they walked to their car. 

“Why are were mad at me?” 

“I think it’s because all this time I’ve been holding in my anger of deleting my old texts from my girlfriend. It was the only thing that gave me a little peace. To be honest, I thought your the reason she wouldn’t come back, it made me pissed.” 

“I can ask my mom about getting a different host family,I just need to charge your phone first. I’ll call before going to bed.” Eric said trying to solve everything for him. 

“Do you want a different family?” Jacob asked seriously. 

“Well, I don’t mind everything working out.” 

“Nothing gets worked out over night, I know now your not to blame. And like heck your gonna bother that sweet lady at this hour to switch families. You’re ours.” 

“It’s the morning in America tho.” Eric couldn’t help but say. 

“Stop talking back to me!” 

Eric winced. I should’ve stayed at home. 

“Oh, wait you got yourself a new phone finally?” Jacob asked with a calmer voice, as if he didn’t scream right in front of people walking by.

Eric brought the phone upward for him to see. “It’s actually Chanhee, he dropped it.” His face went blank at the home screen already opened after he touched it once. 

“So, you have a connection with the hobo on our front lawn, huh. go figure that would happen. At least, the mystery is solved.” Jacob said tiredly before letting out a loud yawn. 

What’s your game, leaving your phone with me instead returning mine? 


	11. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might do a sequel fic to this or just little side stories.

“Gimmie back my phone and I’ll give yours.” Eric making a deal exchange on swing set.

“You haven’t figured it out?.” Chanhee frowned.

“Figure out what? Don’t you have family contact on this thing? I need my phone back too.”

“You’re like everybody else, impatient.” Chanhee gave a look of disappointment.

“Your turned taking my phone into a game to mess with me, If your not gonna give it, then I can take this to police right?”

“Okay, suppose I give it back. What damage you think is already done?.”

“Reading my texts, impersonating me. I would go far to buying stuff.”

Chanhee gets up from the swing set taking out Eric’s phone from his pocket.  
He stood in front of him. “You knew it was me this whole time, Ever since I touched the phone, you just didn’t actually met me yet or knew my name.”

Eric bit his lip.

“It’s not important to you. I figured out from this little thing it’s barley anything on it, not even one memorial text besides your mom.  
You set me up because your lonely and secretly wonder what’s it like having a bond.”

Eric stared at his missing phone. “your just making stuff up.” which showed reflection of his face.

“Your the real thief! I’m stuck to an American who won’t even be here next year. Why couldn’t you do this to some punk back your country?”

“None of it true! Your Turing the blame on me when your the one who took my phone!” Eric shouted denied everything.

“There’s no of lying, It’s just us out here. I just want to know why you didn’t do it with Jacob or that new friend of yours Dowoon?” Chanhee asked.

“I tried..” Eric admitted quietly.

“It didn’t work because they already got a buddy, so you pulled a risky move by playing lottery. Most of these student’s don’t know how to write in English or understand it, how does that benefit you?” Chanhee crossed his arms.

“I don’t like any guys in my school, all they thought about is porn and cursing. I thought it be a little better here.”

“It’s like that everywhere. It’s not an American thing.” Chanhee reminded.

Eric stared down at his feet. “Your mind isn’t weird at all. I don’t regret it.”

“It isn’t weird because, I know someone is watching me. I’m saying all this because you’ve could’ve ended up with some weirdo. You almost messed up Jacob’s mind a few days ago. No wonder he was glaring at me at school.”

Eric looked up at him. “Well, what will you do? Unless you want surgery, have me deported?”

“Or you wanted me to actually accept it because we had a little fun at karaoke. I was a little jealous you were gonna be opened with anybody at the school and I felt used for being your experiment.” He gave his phone back to him. 

“I was glad it was you, I was horrified thinking it was Kevin. Take pity on me, I have no friends at home. What do you want me to do?” Eric went on his knees.

“You look ridiculous stop acting like you live here.”

“Do you want me to?”

“No!”

“I’m not fully to blame, you accepted the connection from stranger that’s the only way it works. You were bored and lonely back then too?” Eric countered.

Chanhee sat back down on his swing .”Your finally getting it. I’m wounded you tried twice after the effect.”

“That’s your point to all this?”

“I felt like you needed to be scolded for handing out everything you have to anyone who picked up the phone and I’m still annoyed by two incidents. But now I feel better getting all that out of my chest.”

“I still have until Christmas to be here. Do you want us to be friends until then?”

“Gonna have to be, unless I have a fork load of cash for brain surgery.” Chanhee said staring across from the pond.


End file.
